heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cir-El
|history= When a crazed villain named Radion attacked Metropolis, a young girl in a costume leaped into battle and threw the villain into a nuclear reactor (in front of a TV news crew and Lois Lane). The girl identified herself as Supergirl, Superman's daughter. Upset, Lois confronted Superman, accused him of having an affair, and refused to believe his claim of innocence, since "Supergirl" looked just like him. However after a cup of the new "Yes" coffee, Lois suddenly calmed down and dismissed "Supergirl" as a villain's hoax, until she landed in front of Lois and called her "Mommy." Superman confronted the girl, who argued that she was his daughter with Lois, and that her name was Cir-El. Cir-El said that she was from the future, brought to the past by the Futuresmiths. When Superman encountered the Futuresmiths, they showed him a horrific future, with robotic monsters attacking civilians, and he saw himself as a cybernetic Superman attacking civilians, too. They said that Cir-El's death would prevent this future, and as they turned to attack her, Superman flew her to safety. S.T.A.R. Labs confirmed that she was his daughter, but that Lois wasn't her mother. But Superman came to regard Cir-El as family. Cir-El helped Superman fight off a diseased Bizarro, fought off a vengeance crazed superhuman ninja who was killing Superman with the aid of Natasha Irons and Girl 13, and when Superman and Batman were "captured" by Lex Luthor in Superman/Batman "Public Enemies," Cir-El teamed up with Superboy, Krypto, Natasha Irons, and the Batman Family to rescue them. But Superman had a shock when, while talking to Cir-El, she changed into an angry young woman named Mia, who hated her Cir-El persona. Disaster struck when a future Superman appeared and showed Superman of a devastating future with Lois dying, Wonder Woman and Batman turned into cyborgs by a nano-tech virus concealed in "Yes" coffee, and Cir-El trapped in a giant Brainiac robot. Brainiac revealed that Cir-El was his "Trojan Horse," that he had concealed part of himself in the one thing he knew Superman would never harm, his child. Cir-El was created by Brainiac by grafting Superman's DNA onto the body of Mia. He then implanted false memories in Cir-El and had his servants, the Futuresmiths send her into the past (along with the nano-virus, which was placed in "Yes" coffee to proliferate the virus and infect the population) in order to unknowingly alter the future, and lead Superman to create a synthetic body to save Lois from her "Yes" infection in the future (for Brainiac to inhabit). Horrified, Cir-El threw herself into a time portal to prevent herself from being born, and thus, prevent the future from ever happening. Passage through the time portal sent her into a different, similar, world, where she wound up, as the passage had taken some time, hundreds of miles above ground. Not being able to fly, she found herself falling to Earth without air, and fighting for her mind and body with the cybernetic virus within her system. }} Category:Character